Popular Glitches
Popular Glitches are glitches that occur frequently in Happy Wheels. Some are used in levels to create certain affects. Editor Glitches Black Hole Glitch This glitch will teleport the player and everything else un-fixed to the top left of the screen, it happens when the player hits a shape with incorrect values. To make a Black Hole, place any shape and uncheck "Fixed" then in "Density" type: "." and press enter, and it will change the value to say "NaN". Place the shape on the map, and when you come in contact with it, you will be teleported to the top-left of the screen (you will not be able to do anything, so restarting is necessary). This glitch can also work for some special objects, such as: Spikes, Boosts, Fans, etc. On the "Rotation" of the object, type: "-" and press enter so that it turns into "NaN". The object will not be able to rotate any longer and will always remain in the default rotation. When doing this the shape will become "Un-interactive" so it can be seen in-game but you will go right through it, and it will have no effect on you. At the very start of a level, if you pause the game VERY quickly, you will see what you see when you enter a black hole. Melt Glitch This glitch will cause the player and other un-fixed objects to "melt", they will get pulled downwards until they fall through the bottom of the map. To perform this glitch, place a Spring Platform onto the map, then place a Black Hole (explained above) above the Spring Platform, so that, when hit, it will hit the Black Hole. This will cause the top part of the Spring Platform to disappear (and go to the top left of the screen) and everything else will slowly "melt" downwards. Highspeed Spin To perform this glitch, place a Pin Joint with a motor torque of 99999 onto any non-fixed object (it can be a shape or a special item), then set the motor speed to "NaN", which is done by typing "-" into the Motor Speed value and pressing enter. Once this has been done the object will spin at a ridiculously fast speed and can easily destroy very strong objects. Even 5x5 shapes can be deadly with this glitch applied. Art limit glitch This glitch occurs when in the level editor, if the art limit is reached and you don't delete any shapes, quit out of the level editor and don't save, the red text: "You've reached the art limit. Delete some art objects" will remain on the screen even when you're not in the level editor. Login glitch Recently there has been a glitch noted whereby if you tried to save a level in the level editor or rate a level, you would be told that you must log in, even if in the top-right corner of the webpage it showed that you were already logged in. This may now have been fixed. Character Glitches Irresponsible Dad *His brake ability will kill him at high speeds. Many users demand for his brakes to work better, but Jim still hasn't responded to this. *There is a common glitch where when the child dies, multiple red shoes will fall off instead of two. This is explained in the "ABOUT" section. The question asker adds at the end, "oh and check out this glitch (link)" Jim replies saying "Oh yeah, don't worry. It's not the programming, it's that I forgot to make the graphics for his footless shins." *Sometimes, when you are going slowly your arms get broken for no apparent reason. The moments before this happens, arm twitching and jolting are noticable. His arms may break because of a high amount of tension he is putting on the handlebars. *When you are logged out of your TJF Account, Irresponsible Dad's speed decreases slightly. *If you eject the child and throw him out of his seat and crush his torso, restarting the level or watching the replay will cause the child to scream or retch. This has been fixed. Segway Guy *He is infamous for frequently breaking his legs when he falls down a slight distance; however, if you press Ctrl as he is falling, his legs won't break as easily. *Jets can go straight through Segway Guy if you stand still. *If you go fast and bump into something, his stomach goes through the segway and gets stuck. Moped Couple *The Moped Couple cannot usually survive long falls. The bike wouldn't be harmed while the riders would come out as clumps of bowels, brains and human flesh. Wheelchair Guy *When flying and pushing the up arrow, you can not push the left arrow. Explorer Guy *The mine cart doesn't stick to the rails on replays. This has now been fixed. *The mine cart breaks into pieces when at a certain speed when on rail. *If you break the mine cart and then restart the level, his cart can be seen in midair as a non-interactive object, and you ride an invisible cart with visible wheels. This has been fixed. *Most replays with Explorer Guy don't work, e.g: If you lose your head at the end, you lose your head at the beginning. *Sometimes, when you restart a level, your arms break at the begining with no reason. Effective Shopper *Quite frequently, when Effective Shopper's shopping basket is broken, the level will freeze and you have to reload the page. *Sometimes after long falls, Effective Shopper's wheels will become bogged. This causes the vehicle to lose speed and disables the player from jumping. Lawnmower Man *A notable glitch in mid-may 2011 was that if you mowed yourself, a green box would appear under the mower. *Sometimes when you restarted a level, the yellow box at the bottom of the lawnmower would disappear. *Another minor glitch was when the Lawnmower Man's body parts and clothing would disappear. This was later fixed. Santa Claus *If he hits a wall hard enough with the bottom of his sleigh while pressing space, his upper body can rotate and stay upside down. *When you float with space bar, sometimes presents that are out of the sleigh and elves' body parts will float too. *sometimes his elves will lose body parts but the body parts can be seen moving. Category:Glitches Category:Characters Category:Happy Wheels Category:Level Editor